


A Dark and Stormy Night

by alolan_pizza



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Storms, i just really want lillie to have a gay happy ending with the female protagonist in the games, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alolan_pizza/pseuds/alolan_pizza
Summary: Set a couple of decades or so after the events of the post-game in Pokémon Sun and Moon. Lillie and Selene are married, with Selene being Alolan Champion once again, and they're living in Alola with their daughter. When a storm breaks out while Selene is away, and Lillie gets worried. One-shot fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the first fic I've ever written, so feedback is appreciated! Also, I know that some people call the female protagonist for the games Moon, but I prefer Selene. Also also, I don't have a beta so any mistakes are my own.

Thunder shook every window in the cottage as heavy raindrops pelted against the panes in a staccato rhythm that matched the lightning strikes illuminating the interior as if it was midday. Summer storms were not unusual in tropical regions like Alola, but the ferocity of this one made it stand head and shoulders above the rest of the sky’s warm weather tantrums. Who could sleep when it seemed like Kyogre was right outside?

Lillie most certainly could not, finding it impossible to drift off to sleep with the chaos raging all around. She was jumpy even in the best circumstances, and these conditions would not allow her body to relax at all. She tossed and turned, missing the warm body that usually occupied the other side of the bed but wasn’t there tonight due to having been called to the League to defend her Alolan Champion title yet again. While Lillie understood the reason for her wife’s absence, she couldn’t help but wish Selene had been able to stay home — not that she would have had any way of knowing that this particular storm would have been this bad. She might be an accomplished trainer, but she was no Castform.

Lillie giggled at the thought, turning over and pulling Selene’s pillow towards her so she could breathe in her scent that still lingered there. As she inhaled deeply, she let her mind wander to day dreams of wandering around the Hau’oli Shopping District, the smell of malasadas being carried by the breeze and the sky so clear that one would swear to Arceus that Alola had more sky than any other region, impossible as that may be.

Another clap of thunder and a small knock on the bedroom door pulled Lillie out of her daze. She knew who was behind the door without them even announcing themselves.

The door creaked open, and a small figure with sleep-mussed hair padded into the room, dragging a blanket behind her. When she had reached the halfway point to her destination, another lightning strike lit up the room, and her green eyes grew wide as she bolted to the bed, jumping and diving onto the unoccupied side.

“Can I sleep in here with you, Mommy? I don’t like the storm, and I miss Mama. Why isn’t she back?”

Lillie hugged their daughter, Cereza, close, smoothing her hair. “Of course you can, sweetness. Why don’t you snuggle in, and I’ll rub your back.” She bent down and kissed the top of the little girl’s head. “You know, I miss Mama, too. She always seems to show up and save the day when we need her.”

“How come she isn’t here? I’m scared. You said she comes when you’re scared. Are you not scared?”

‘I’m frightened, actually,’ Lillie thought to herself. Storms and darkness did not sit well with her, despite the many years it had been since she had gone with Selene into Ultra Space to confront Lusamine. She hoped that the small child tucked into her side wasn’t able to pick up on her uneasiness. “Is that what you think she does?”

“Mhmm,” Cereza nodded. Another thunder clap rolled by, and she wiggled further underneath the duvet in an attempt to hide from the sound. Her mother’s hand continued to rub gentle circles on her lower back, and she sighed as she felt another kiss placed on the crown of her head. 

Lightning struck yet again, and Lillie’s arms reflexively tightened around the girl. So much for keeping up a calm demeanor for her daughter. She considered her words carefully before she spoke. “I think if Mama isn’t here, then that means we’re okay. As soon as she finishes with the League, she’ll be home here with us. This storm will pass, sweetness, and tomorrow will be bright.”

That answer satisfied Cereza, and she relaxed somewhat. “Okay…” Her words trailed off as sleep started to overcome her and her eyelids grew heavy.

It was in times like this that Lillie’s mind drifted back to her childhood spent within the walls of the Aether Foundation’s Aether Paradise. There had been bright spots in that darkness, times she recalled being held by her mother in a similar circumstance as to the one she currently found herself in, but those bright spots tended to fade when she remembered all of the other horrors of her past life in that mansion. So much pain, so much sadness, and so much fear dominated her memories, and while her rational mind would tell her that it was not entirely her mother’s fault, that she had been tainted by the poisoned darkness that Nihilego had left behind in her system after prolonged exposure to it, she still had scars and she still remembered the horrors she had undergone. When she had her turn to be a mother, she vowed that she would never repeat the mistakes of the woman who raised her, wanting to give Cereza the home life she didn’t have a change to experience.

Suddenly a familiar ringtone on her Poké Gear pierced the silence, bringing Lillie out of her thoughts and causing both mother and daughter to sit up and cry out from the jump scare. Cereza dove back under the covers immediately after as her mother reached for the ringing device and answered it without looking at the screen.

“Selene? Is everything okay?” The call worried her only because her wife never called while she was away at the League — partly due to the lack of Poké Gear reception, but mostly due to being caught up in battle as she defended her Champion title. The little girl at her side stuck her head out from the covers at the familiar name, calling out “Mama!!” as she did so.

Selene chuckled at the small girl’s outburst, and she wished she could be home sooner. “Of course, love. I’m done at the League and on a Charizard headed home to you and Cereza.” A loud gust of wind interrupted her briefly, followed by the distant drum of thunder. “Is there a storm on Melemele, too?”

“Yes, and it’s terrible — wait, did you say you were flying home in this?? That can’t be safe!” More thunder punctuated her worried questioning, although it wasn’t as loud and menacing as it had been earlier. She hated when her wife was too brave, facing some things head-on that caused Lillie to worry more than normal. She was convinced that her Champion would turn her hair grey prematurely.

“Charizard’s Sunny Day is clearing a path for me to fly through. A trainer from Hoenn brought along Primal Kyogre and Zapdos on his Alolan League challenge, and Kyogre’s Heavy Rain —“

“— caused the normal summer storms to get amplified. I should have guessed that from my research…” She bit her lip as she finished her wife’s statement. How had she not considered that as a possible cause for the severity of the storm? She made a mental note to review her notes and research materials on the weather effects of Pokémon battles.

“Aue, Lillie, how could you have known? All is well. I can practically hear you worrying that you’re slipping in your research. Don’t fret, Professor. I’ll be home soon, I love you!”

“I’m not a professor yet! And I love you, too! Fly safe!” Cereza braced herself on her mother and pushed her face close to the Poké Gear, calling out “love you, Mama!” before Lillie hung up the call and replaced the device on her nightstand. Knowing that Selene was on her way home to them comforted both occupants of the bed.

With the storm dying down a bit and relief washing over them, Cereza snuggled back into Lillie’s side and hugged her blanket close as her mother relaxed into the embrace and resumed her circles on the small of her daughter’s back. Sleep overcame both of them, and the storm petered out into a heavy Alolan summer rain.

Selene landed at the end of the path leading to the home she shared with Lillie and Cereza. As she dismounted her ride Pokémon, she gave the large fire lizard’s neck a few thankful rubs and shook her hair free of her helmet. Striding towards her front door, she surveyed the damage from the storm’s ferocity. ‘There should be some sort of rule about bringing powerful Pokémon like that casually to battle…that brash boy may have caused more damage than the whole storm season combined. I’ll have to talk to Kukui about that tomorrow.’ She noted, at least, that no structural damage had befallen the beach house, thank Arceus.

Once inside, her nose instantly picked up on the lingering scent of Lillie’s earlier cooking. A twinge of regret pulsed through her as she wished she hadn’t missed dinner. While it wasn’t a common occurrence for her to do so, she still scolded herself every time it happened. She wanted to give Cereza the same happy childhood that she had experienced

The still-reigning Champion hung up her damp outerwear and made her way towards the bedroom she shared with her wife. As she got closer to the door, she heard a familiar soft snoring, and she instinctively sped up her walk to reach the source of the sound. She cracked the door open slowly, hoping to not wake the sleeping pair, and her heart nearly burst at the sight of them curled up together, both of them resting on Selene’s side of the bed. 

An errant step onto a squeaky floorboard caused Lillie and Cereza to bolt up, with the young girl’s face lighting up as she recognized who was there. She wiggled out of Lillie’s arms and ran over to Selene, holding her arms wide as she cried out “Mama!!” and was promptly scooped up into strong arms that snuggled her close. Lillie felt tears form in the corners of her eyes as she took in the scene. She found her wife’s eyes with her own and smiled as she watched her stride back to the bed, depositing their daughter next to her and kissing the happy girl’s forehead. It amazed her sometimes that she had such light in her life after years of enduring a seemingly unending darkness. She offered a silent prayer to the Tapus in thanks for all that good that she had as she grabbed her wife’s face and pulled her close for a chaste kiss, resting their foreheads together after they separated. As they did they noticed that Cereza had fallen almost immediately back to sleep, comforted by the presence of both of her parents. 

Selene caressed her cheek, and then stepped away to go to the closet and change into her pajamas. She was opening a drawer to retrieve them when she felt her favorite pair of arms circle her waist.

“She really missed you,” Lillie stated as she placed a kiss on the shoulder in front of her. “I missed you, too. You know, she thinks you show up to save the day anytime we’re scared — I think you’re her superhero.” She kissed her wife’s shoulder again and dropped her arms, stepping back to let Selene change.

“Yeah?” The exhausted woman gave a tired smile as she walked to the bathroom to deposit her damp clothes on the radiator. Upon returning to her wife’s side, she put her arm around the tall woman and leaned her head on her shoulder. “What about you? Am I your superhero?”

Lillie took Selene’s chin in her hand and turned her face so that she could look her wife in the eyes, hoping her expression conveyed all of the love she had for this woman who had been there for her since they were children exploring the islands together. “You always have been.” The two shared a lingering kiss, relishing in the contact. Lillie was the first to break the silence when they separated. “Let’s go to bed, love. You deserve a hero’s rest.”

“You do, too, for staying with her through all of this. My hero.” Selene punctuated her statement by squeezing her wife’s waist gently.

They walked back to the bed hand in hand then separated and got into bed on either side of their sleeping daughter as the storm and rain faded into nothing but a memory. There would be other storms on other days, but tonight they rested easy knowing this one had been conquered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what y'all thought! :)


End file.
